codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Danger Close: Art of War
Overall Features There are 10 different factions: USMC, Her Majesty's Armed Forces, Bundeswehr, French Armed Forces, Russian Army, OpForces, PLA, KPA, Shadow PMC and Neosoviets, the first 5 are protecting the Free World from falling into the hands of totalitarian dictatorship, bloodbath and crime. The latter 5 are seeking for world domination. Hand-to-Hand Combat is included, includes: punch, kick, kneeing, elbowing, headbutt, armlock, headlock, dodge kick, dodge punch, dodge knee, dodge elbowing, dodge headbutt, free from locks. There are plenty of game modes and maps where you can unleash combat. Another option available is to create your own game mode and upload it. Anyone who preorders the game will get a free M3 Carbine with Silver camo and unlock the MG3 at level 19 as opposed to 42, in all games there is a code to unlock the KSG and M1911. There are 4 DLCs, 3 map packs and a drug war expansion pack, the map pack also has new additions like the stealth jet in each and every map. Each map pack has 5 maps for 1200 XBox points each map pack. The Class System is divided this way: Primary weapon and attachments, Secondary weapon and attachments, Lethal Grenade, Special Grenade, Equipment, Perks of 5 different tiers and 3 Killstreaks. Unlike other games there are no primary or secondary weapons, you are free to choose what weapons to use in combat. Character customization is able, players can customize their headgear and uniform, by default players have a helmet, flak jacket, leather gloves and battledress, these can be replaced with field caps, ushanki, baseball caps, sunglasses, balaclavas, driving gloves and bandoliers. Players will have a parachute and skis that can be available when needed, parachutes are available when falling from a high altitude, skis are only available in snow maps when going down a hill, they provide speed and stability, they will be immediatly disabled when already down a hill. Weapons and Vehicles Vehicle Description *4x4: The 4x4 sits 4 people, it is fast, light and easy to drive, the 4x4 is protected against bullets, but not against explosions, this vehicle is armed with an HMG. *Truck: The truck has a towing hitch absent in the 4x4, this is because the truck can tow a howitzer. The truck carries 2 people more and it's armed with 2 HMGs instead. *IFV/Tracked IFV: They seat 5 people, plus the gunner and driver. The IFVs are designed specifically to fight enemy infantry and light armor, its armament includes an autocannon and an HMG. The Wheeled IFV is amphibious. *SPAAG: The SPAAG seats 3 people, a driver, gunner and secondary gunner armed with a MANPADS system. The SPAAG is as maneuverable as the IFV, it is equipped with SAM systems and one or more autocannons. *Howitzer: The howitzer is an anti-tank gun used at long ranges, it can be either towed or self-propelled, benefits in towed howitzers are that they don't need to be escorted when they can have a truck towing them, while the SPHs have a mounted HMG for self defense and deployable smoke. *Tank: The tanks are not close to maneuverability, but are sturdy and rugged vehicles, the tanks are armed with a cannon and 2 HMGs. They sit 3 men, driver/gunner, co-axial gunner and machine gunner. The Leopard is amphibious. *Light Helicopter: These small helicopters have limited transport capabilities, but are armed with 2 Gatling guns and 2 rocket pods. They have a weak armor, but are very fast. They can sit 6 people, 1 pilot, who controls the Gatlings, 1 co-pilot, who controls the rockets and additional 4 passengers, who control their own small arms. *Attack Helicopter: The Attack Helo has 2 rocket pods, 2 missile pods and an autocannon. Despite being very fast, their light armor makes them an easy target for bullets, it can only seat 2, the pilot, who also has control on the missiles and the gunner, who has control of the rockets and autocannon. *Transport Helicopter: These helicopters are quite heavy and slow, but their rugged armor can make it harder to bring down; armed with 2 Gatling-type guns on the side, can carry 10 people. *Heavy-lift Helicopter: The HLH is very heavy and very slow, but it can carry 16 people and has 2 pintle-mounted Gatling Guns and a tail-mounted HMG. *Fighter Jet: Fighter Jets are extremely fast and maneuverable, the only problem is that they only seat one person and are geared against Air-to-Air purposes, are armed with missiles and an auto-cannon. *Strike Fighter: An improved multirole version of the fighter, geared with air-to-air and air-to-ground weapons with slower reload and lock-on time. The strike figer seats 2 people, the pilot and co-pilot, the pilot controls air to air weapons and pilots the jet while the co-pilot is in charge of air-to-ground weapons and deploying flares. *Ground-attack Jet: The GAA is slower than the Fighter but it's still powerful, the GAA seats 1 person, who controls the missiles and rockets. *Supersonic Stealth Jet: The SSJ is very fast but only seats one person and is armed with an autocannon and rockets & missiles. The SSJ cannot be acquired by SPAAGs or AA guns or MANPADSs, but can be brought down if in visual range. Only available through DLC. *UAV: The UAV is controlled from a laptop found on the ground, once picked up, you are in command of a missile and the plane itself, plus its protective flares, in cases where a UAV doesn't have weapons, it can paint targets for a deadly Cruise missile strike. There is a label in the laptop that shows to what team it belongs to and what UAV is being piloted. (example: If it has the symbol of the Bundeswehr, it's controlling an EADS Barracuda). *Transport Plane: The Transport Plane can carry vehicles, very heavy, very big and very slow, it can be modified to a gunship. *Bomber: The Bomber only seats two people, it is a slow, big aircraft geared specifically for ground-attack, it has a minute-long reload time and drops ten unguided bombs before reloading. *Buggy: The Buggy does not belong to any faction. The Buggy is a light version of the 4WD, but the Buggy has no armor and only seats 3 people. Armed with an HMG. Include LSV. *ATV: The ATV (Aka Quad Bike) is a light, unarmored vehicle that does not belong to any faction, it is based on a Banshee 350. It is replaced by a Ski-Doo 400 XRS (snowmobile) in snow maps. *PBL: The PBL is an armored boat, with a grenade launcher on the bow, an HMG in bot port and starboard side and an additional ATGM at the stern. *Supercar: The Supercar is a Lamborghini Gallardo, a very fast vehicle, yet has no armor or weaponry, it can sit 2 people, due to its lack of armor and weaponry, the driver and passenger have to shoot with their guns. *Electronic Warfare Jet: There is only one, but it's designed to disrupt enemy communications jamming enemy radar. It has also a payload of air to air missiles and is rarely seen in maps. The jamming capability can be turned on or off. *Cruiser: Cruisers are a kind of heavy ship that serve as spawns, they can sail short and slow distances and are armed with a CIWS and a couple of missiles, plus there are HMGs on the sides of the ship. USS Ticonderoga, Varyag. *Aircraft Carrier: The aircraft carrier is a stationary vehicle which serves as a spawn in certain maps, its only armament is a CIWS and additional air defense systems, only carrier-borne multirole two-seaters are available. Include: USS Gerald R. Ford, Admiral Kuznetsov, ex-Varyag. **Naval Fighter: These multirole two-seaters replace the other 3 kinds of fixed-wing combat aircraft in maps with aircraft carriers, they are armed with a chaingun, rockets, air-to-air missiles, unguided bombs and air-to-ground missiles. The pilot controls the chaingun, air-to-air missiles while the co-pilot controls the air-to-ground missiles and unguided bombs. F/A-18F, MiG-29K, Shenyang J-15. USMC Small Arms *Beretta M9 (Handgun) *Ruger MP9 (Machine Pistol) *TDI Kriss Super V (SMG) *SCAR-H CQC (Carbine) *M16A4 (AR) *ACR (AR) *Mk.14 EBR (Battle Rifle) *M110 SASS (Sniper Rifle) *XM2010 (Sniper Rifle) *Mossberg 590 Tactical (Shotgun) *AA12 (Shotgun) *Barrett M107 .50 cal (AT Sniper Rifle) *M27 IAR (LMG) *M240L (LMG) *XM806 (HMG) *XM25 (Grenade Launcher) *Mk.47 (Automatic GL) *Mk.153 SMAW (Rocket Launcher) *FIM-92 Stinger (MANPADS) *FGM-172 SRAW (Guided Missile) *M252 (Mortar) Vehicles *Humvee *MTVR 7-Ton *LAV-25 *M2A2 Bradley *M198 Howitzer *M6 Linebacker *M1A2 Abrams *OH-58 Kiowa *AH-64 Longbow Apache *UH-60 Blackhawk *Boeing V-22 Osprey *F-16 Fighting Falcon *F-15E Strike Eagle *A-10 Warthog *MQ-9 Reaper *B-2 Spirit *C-130J Hercules HMAF Small Arms *Browning Hi-Power (Handgun) *FN P90 (Machine Pistol) *MP5A4 (SMG) *C8A1 (Carbine) *L85A2 (AR) *C7A2 (AR) *L1A1 SLR (Battle Rifle) *L129A1 (Sniper Rifle) *L115A3 (Sniper Rifle) *Benelli M3T (Shotgun) *M1014 (Shotgun) *AS-50 (AT Sniper Rifle) *L86A2 (LMG) *HK221 (LMG) *M2HB (HMG) *MM-1 (Grenade Launcher) *HK GMG (Automatic GL) *LAW 80 (Rocket Launcher) *Starstreak (MANPADS) *FGM-148 Javelin (Guided Missile) *L16A2 (Mortar) Vehicles *Land Rover Wolf *Pinzgauer *MOWAG Piranha III *FV510 Warrior *M777 *CV9040 AAV *Challenger II *AS350 Ecureuil *AW159 Lynx Wildcat *AgustaWestland EH101 *Chinook HC.2 *Tornado ADV *Tornado GR.4 *Harrier GR.9 *RQ-4 Global Hawk/Tomahawk *B-1B Lancer *A400M Grizzly Bundeswehr Small Arms *USP .45 (Handgun) *MP7A1 PDW (Machine Pistol) *MP5A4 (SMG) *HK53A3 (Carbine) *G36A2 (AR) *HK33A2 (AR) *MSG-90 (Sniper Rifle) *Erma SR-100 (Sniper Rifle) *Remington M870MCS (Shotgun) *Benelli M3T (Shotgun) *DSR-50 (AT Sniper Rifle) *HK21 G8 (LMG) *HK121 (LMG) *RMG.50 (HMG) *HK69 (Grenade Launcher) *HK GMG (Automatic GL) *PzF-3 (Rocket Launcher) *RBS-70NG (MANPADS) *EuroSPIKE (Guided Missile) *LLR 81mm (Mortar) Vehicles *LIV SO Serval AGF *Zetros 2733 *SPz Luchs *SPz Puma *PzH 2000 *FlaK Gepard *Leopard 2A6 *Eurocopter EC 135 *EC 665 Tiger UHT *NH Industries NH90 *CH-53G Sea Stallion *Eurofighter Typhoon *Tornado IDS *Alpha Jet *EADS Barracuda *B-1B Lancer *Airbus A400M Grizzly French Armed Forces Small Arms *MAC Mle. 50 *MAT-49/54 *UMP 45 *SIG SG552 *FAMAS G2 *SIG SG550 *SG542 *HK G3ZF *FRF2 *PGM Hécate II *AA-52 *FN Minimi *Browning M2 *LGI Mle F1 *AT4 CS *Mistral *ERYX *LLR 81mm Vehicles *Panhard PVP *TRM 10000 *VBCI *AMX-10P *20mm Mle F2 *Leclerc *AuF1 *EC130 *Tigre HAP *AS565 Panther *AS332 Super Puma *Mirage F1 *Dassault Rafale *Mirage 2000D *nEUROn *B-1B Lancer *Airbus A400M Grizzly Russian Army Small Arms *MP446 Viking (Handgun) *PP2000 (Machine Pistol) *PP-19 Bizon (SMG) *AK-12U (Carbine) *AK-74M (AR) *AK-200 (AR) *VSS Vintorez (Battle Rifle) *Dragunov SVD (Sniper Rifle) *SV98 (Sniper Rifle) *Saiga 12K (Shotgun) *KS-23 (Shotgun) *OSV-96 (AT Sniper Rifle) *RPK-74M (LMG) *AEK-999 Barsuk (LMG) *Kord (HMG) *RG-6 (Grenade Launcher) *Balkan (Automatic GL) *RPG-29 (Rocket Launcher) *9K338 Igla-S (MANPADS) *9M133 Kornet (Guided Missile) *2B14 Podnos (Mortar) Vehicles *GAZ-2975 Tigr *Ural 4320 *BTR-90 *BMP-2 *2S19 Msta *2K22 Tunguska *T-90 *Ka-226 Sergei *Mi-28 Havoc *Mil Mi-38 *Mi-26 Halo *Mikoyan MiG-35 *Su-30MK Flanker-C *Su-25KM Skorpion *Yakovlev PRORYV-U *Tupolev Tu-95 Bear *Antonov An-70 PLA Small Arms *QSZ-92 (Handgun) *Type 79 (Machine Pistol) *QCW-05 (SMG) *QBZ-95B (Carbine) *QBZ-03 (AR) *QBZ-95G (AR) *Type 63 (Battle Rifle) *QBU-88 (Sniper Rifle) *JS-7.62 (Sniper Rifle) *Hawk Type 97 (Shotgun) *Hawk Semi-auto (Shotgun) *JS-05 (AT Sniper Rifle) *QBB-95 (LMG) *QJY-88 (LMG) *Type 85 (HMG) *QLB-06 (Grenade Launcher) *QLZ-87 (Automatic GL) *PF-89 (Rocket Launcher) *QW-2 Vanguard 2 (MANPADS) *HJ-8 (Guided Missile) *Type 63 82mm (Mortar) Vehicles *VN3 *CA-30 *WZ551 *ZLC2000 *Type 66 *Type 95 SPAAA *Type 98G *Changhe Z-11 *WZ-19 *Ka-29 Helix *Z-8 *Chengdu J-10 *XAC JH-7 *Nanchang Q-5 Fantan *WZ-2000 *H-9 *AVIC Y-XX KPA Small Arms *Type 68 (Handgun) *AP Stechkin (Machine Pistol) *Type 49 PPSH (SMG) *Type 88SU (Carbine) *Type 58 (AR) *Type 86S (AR) *Type 63 SKS (Battle Rifle) *Chogyeok-Pochong (Sniper Rifle) *Mosin M1959 (Sniper Rifle) *TOZ-194 (Shotgun) *Hawk Semi-auto (Shotgun) *PTRS-41 (AT Sniper Rifle) *RP-46 (LMG) *Type 73 (LMG) *Type 77 (HMG) *Device DM (Grenade Launcher) *AGS-17 (Automatic Grenade Launcher) *Type 69 (Rocket Launcher) *Hwasung-Chong (MANPADS) *AT-4 Fagot (Guided Missile) *PM-41 (Mortar) Vehicles *UAZ-469 *Ural 375D *BTR-70 *VTT-323 *D-20 *M1992 *P'ok'pung-Ho *Mil Mi-2 *Mi-24 Hind *Mi-14 Haze *Mi-10 Harke *MiG-21 Fishbed *Su-17 Fitter *MiG-27 *Yakovlev PCHELA/Kh-55 *Harbin H-5 *An-12 Cub OpForces Small Arms *Makarov PMM (Handgun) *Agram2000 (Machine Pistol) *Uzi (SMG) *AKS-74u (Carbine) *AK-47 (AR) *KH2002 (AR) *Hakim rifle (Battle Rifle) *Tabuk 7.62 (Sniper Rifle) *Zastava M07 (Sniper Rifle) *RMB-93 (Shotgun) *Armsel Striker (Shotgun) *AMR-2 (AT Sniper Rifle) *RPK-74 (LMG) *PKM (LMG) *DShK (HMG) *RG-6 (Grenade Launcher) *Vektor Y3 (Automatic GL) *RPG-7 (Rocket Launcher) *9K38 Igla (MANPADS) *AT-5 Spandrel (Guided Missile) *Helwan M-69 (Mortar) Vehicles *Otokar Cobra *ZIL-131 *Al-Fahd *BMT-2 Cobra *Type 63 *G5 Howitzer *Zulfaqar III *PZL SW-4 *Shahed 285 *Mi-8 Hip *Mi-6 Hook *HESA Sa'eqeh *MiG-23B *L-39 Albatros *Karrar *Tupolev Tu-16 *An-72 Coaler Neo Soviets Small Arms *MP412 REX (Handgun) *Borz (Machine Pistol) *PP90 (SMG) *Vepr (Carbine) *Vektor R4 (AR) *Grad (AR) *SKS (Battle Rifle) *Dragunov SVU (Sniper Rifle) *OTS-48K (Sniper Rifle) *Fort-500 (Shotgun) *MTs-255 (Shotgun) *Vektor SS-77 (LMG) *Zastava M84 (LMG) *RPG-22 (Rocket Launcher) *Strela-3 (MANPADS) *AT-7 Saxhorn (Rocket Launcher) *BA-90 (Mortar) Vehicles *Toyota Hilux Technical *KrAZ-255 *BTR-80 *2T Stalker *ZSU-23-4 Shilka *SO-152 *T-72 *Ka-26 *Mi-24 Hind *Mi-14 Haze *Mi-6 Hook *MiG-31 Foxhound *Su-24 Fencer *L-29 Delfín *Dozor 600/Kh-55 *Tupolev Tu-16 *Ilyushin Il-76 Candid Shadow PMC Small Arms *Beretta Px4 *Minebea PM-9 *Spectre M4 *Beretta Cx4 *XM8 *SAR-21 *Kel-Tec RFB *AWC G2 *JNG-90 Bora *Serbu SuperShorty *Akdal MKA 1919 *Stoner 86 *CETME Ameli *Browning M1917 *PAW 20 *M20 Super Bazooka *HN-5 *9K11 Malyutka *M1 Mortar Vehicles *Jeep Wrangler *Iveco MMV *Pindad Panoa *Kentaurus *ZA-35 *T-84 *M114 *HAL Dhruv *HAL LCH *UH-1N *Mi-6 Hook *HAL Tejas *HF-24 Marut *G-4 Super Galeb *Harbin H-5 *Tu-141 Strizh *An-72 Coaler Factionless Weapons *Ruger Super RedHawk .480 (Handgun) *Colt M1911A1 (Handgun) *MAC-10 (Machine Pistol) *Glock 18 (Machine Pistol) *Skorpion EVO III (SMG) *Daewoo K7 (SMG) *Valmet M82 (Carbine) *Daewoo K1A (Carbine) *M3 (Carbine) *Daewoo K2 (AR) *F2000T (AR) *XM29 AICW (AR w/ Tri-shot GL) *TenPoint Defender CLS (Crossbow) *M-26 Taser (Taser) *FN SAFN 49 (Battle Rifle) *Ostblock Ballistic Knife (Spring-powered Ballistic Knife) *WA2000 (Sniper Rifle) *7.62 Tkiv 85 (Sniper Rifle) *Lee-Enfield SMLE (Sniper/Battle Rifle) *Kel-Tec KSG (Shotgun) *Rossi Overland (Shotgun) *MG3 (LMG) *FN MAG (LMG) *McBros .950 JDJ (AT Sniper Rifle) *M3 Carl Gustaf (Rocket Launcher) *Airsoft Gun (Special Weapon)on the MP5K and AKS74u, minor Easter Egg in certain maps Factionless Vehicles *Lamborghini Gallardo (Supercar) *Mitsubishi Montero (4x4) *LSV (Buggy) *M8 AGS Ridgeway (Tank) *BM-27 Uragan (MLRS) *EA-18G Growler (Fighter/Electronic Warfare Jet) *An-124 Ruslan (Transport Plane) iPhone App There is an iPhone app that includes 5 minigames, each minigame has a different character and missions: *UAV Recon: Pilot an RQ-5 RPA and laze targets for a Tomahawk missile strike, but beware because there are some SAM systems so you have to use your flares. (Maj. Rodney Johnson, USAF) *Wave Defense: Use a sniper rifle and a machine gun to hold off an attack in your fort. (SSgt. George Barrett, Royal Marines) *Pyromaniac: Plant explosives in a new stealth UCAV project to avoid the enemies from continuing its development, be careful there are IFVs guarding it. (Pvt. Joseph LeBlanc, ADT) *Air Defence: Activate each automatic SAM system to bring down a heavy bomber en route to Moscow. (Lt. Evgenyi Kyznetsov) *Electronic Warfare: Put 2 microchips in order and connect each cable to call an EMP from a satellite, although there are tanks tha pose a major threat. (Sgt. Wilhelm König, Heer) Weapons *UAV Recon **Flares **BGM-109 Tomahawk *Wave Defense **Timberwolf C14 **M249 SAW *Air Defence **AKS-74M **9K338 Igla-S *Pyromaniac **M4A1/M320 **C4 **RPG *Electronic Warfare **G36K **Double barrel Shotgun Map Packs The map packs have new additions, including the tracked articulated transport Bv 206, the stealth jet, which has better air-to-air capabilities than the strike fighter and only seats one, include the following: *F-35A Lightning II (US, UK, Germany) *PAK FA (Russia, Neosoviets) *J-20 (PLA, KPA) *IAMI Shafaq (MERC, Shadow PMC). The maps include: *Hokkaido: The PLA has started to invade Northern Japan, but the British are determined to stop them. *Plesetsk: Neosoviets are attempting to sabotage the Soyuz X-6 spaceship and salvage blueprints belonging to the Soyuz X family, but the Russians will prevent that. *Dame de Fer: The Shadow PMC has assaulted Champ de Mars in Paris, the French will be determined to stop the PMC. *Mt. Sidley: The KPA, now deploying a missile launch base in Antarctica is starting to expand towards the South Pole. Germany is pursuing to interrupt them. *Elburz: OpForces bave a stronghold in Elburz mountains, Iran. The US are going to destroy it. *Nightmare of the Dead: The Zombie infestation has expanded to an abandoned nuclear launch site in Eastern Kazakhstan. *Baffin Island: The PLA now gained access to the North Pole and will now pave a way to the Canadian Oilsands, but the Commonwealth SAS will obliterate them. *Jungle Rumble: The Shadow PMC has kidnapped a French premier in French Guiana, France has sent French Spec Ops and a couple of aircraft. *Déjà vu: The KPA is rallying up a Communist militia in Vietnam, the US sends Spec Ops to investigate. *Toxic Sands: Neosoviets test chemical weapons in Vozrozhdeniya peninsula, Russia sends Spetsnaz to find out of their sinister plan. *Operation ROMA 68: German KSK has located an important OpFor general in Northern Pakistan. *Hell on Earth: During the exploration for the source of the zombie virus, our fearless heroes are confronted by the Infection in the apex of an active volcano. Borderside DLC borderside is an expansion pack that involves the Mexican Army that fight against a fictional druglord nicknamed el Ogro, who has controlled part of Northern Mexico and is funded by the PLA and KPA. Differences include asymmetrical warfare, where Mexico has more advanced weaponry and the Ogre's forces have more anti-tank and anti-air weaponry. Weapons Mexican Army Small Arms *FN Five-seveN *FN P90 *UMP 45 *M4 Carbine *FX-05 Xiuhcóatl *HK G3 *Morelos Sniper Rifle *Benelli M2 *HK21A1 *RL-83 Blindicide *Roland Vehicles *Plasan Sandcat *DN-IV Caballo *DN-V Búfalo *ERC-90 Sagaie *EC725 Cougar *AH-1W SuperCobra *F-5 Freedom Fighter *E-2 Hawkeye *EMBRAER R-99 Ogre's Gang Small Arms *Springfield XD *Intratec TEC-9 *Beretta M12 *Hi-Point carbine *AKM *FN CAL *Winchester M70 *Beretta 682 *RPK-74 *C90C *Gepard Vehicles *Toyota Model F *Up-armored Isuzu Elf *OT-64 SKOT *BM-14 *ASU-57 *Homemade Gyrocopter *Cessna 172 *Beechcraft Bonanza *Narcosubmarine *S-125 Neva Factionless Weapons *Desert Eagle .50AE *Ruger Mk.II *Mekanika URU *Sola Leger *TAR-21 *Steyr AUG *Mauser pattern rifle *GOL Sniper Magnum *Barrett M99 *Ultimax 100 *M60E4 *Mk.19 Factionless Vehicles *Silverado 2500 *Panhard VBL *HWK-11 *AMX-30 *UH-1Y Venom Special Ops DLC The second DLC focuses only on covert operations, factions include the US Army Special Ops, SAS and Spetsnaz vs. the PLASOF, DPRKSOF and MERC-SOW. Teams have weapons not seen previously and gaming style differs because it depends more on stealth. The game features 3 killstreaks and a unique game mode called "Ant-submarine War" which consists in identifying, locating and destroying the enemy's submarine, the first one to do so wins, because submarines are nearly invisible if not in visual range, ASW aircraft play a vital role in the game and so do UAVs, to destroy the submarine the player can either destroy it with explosive or entering the submarine and explode the engine. Killstreaks *3 Kills: UAV: The player gets control of a UAV (RQ-7 or Tu-141) which has superior targeting abilities than the small UAVs. *5 Kills: JDAM: The player gets control of a SOFLAM for 3 lives, it is only usable once, the SOFLAM will laze the target and the player will get control of the JDAM bomb. *7 Kills: BGM-109 Tomahawk: A cruise missile will bomb a marked area. Weapons US Army Spec Ops/SAS Small Arms *SIG P226 *MP5K-SD *M4A1 Mk.18 CQBR *M39 EMR *Remington M11-87 *LSAT *Mk.13 EGLM *AT4 HS Vehicles *IVECO LMV *Bv 206S *M1097 Avenger *M1128 Stryker MGS *RAH-66 Comanche *MH-60S Knight Hawk *P-8 Poseidon *MQ-8 Fire Scout Spetsnaz GRU/MERC-SOW Small Arms *OTS-33 Pernach *PP-90M1 *AK-9 *OTs-14 Groza *Dragunov SVU *Saiga 20K *PKP Petcheneg *GM94 *RPG-28 Vehicles *Kombat T98 *BTR-D *Pantsir-S1 Greyhound *2S25 Sprut *Ka-52 Hokum-B *Ka-60 Kasatka *Beriev A-40 *Kamov Ka-137 PLASOF/DPRK SOF Small Arms *QSW-06 *JS 9mm *Zastava M85 *QBZ-97 *M91 *NOR982 *Type 67 *RGS-50M *RPG-7V2 Vehicles *NJ 2046 *Type 85 *PT-85 *Changhe Z-11W *WZ-9 Haitun *Harbin SH-5 *CATIC SUAV Attachments Optical Sights *Red Dot Sight - The RDS is an optical device attached to the weapon for greater accuracy, yet not zoom. (AR, BR, Shotgun, LMG, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol) *Holographic Sight - Enhanced variant of the RDS, increases accuracy and zoom. (AR, BR, Shotgun, LMG, Carbine, SMG) *Red Dot Scope - Similar to the RDS, but is for rocket launchers. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, MANPADS, Guided Missile) *Low Power Scope - Increases range, accuracy and zoom. (BR, LMG, AR, Carbine, Rocket Launcher, MANPADS) *High Power Scope - Default sight for the (AT) Sniper Rifle, it has much more zoom than the LPS. *Variable Power Scope - Scope that can change its level of zoom. (Sniper Rifle, AT Sniper Rifle) *Thermal Scope - Scope that marks targets white due to heat. (AR, BR, LMG, Carbine, Sniper Rifle, AT Sniper Rifle) *Laser - Shows where your weapon is aiming at. (All weapons) Underbarrel/Barrel Attachments *Grip - Increases accuracy by maintaining stability. (AR, BR, Shotgun, LMG, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol) *Suppressor - Reduces sound from gunfire and fully suppresses muzzle flash. (AR, BR, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol, Sniper Rifle, Pistol) *Bipod - If you deploy it in a wall or when prone, increases stability. (AR, BR, LMG, Sniper Rifle, AT Sniper Rifle) *Grenade Launcher - Underbarrel GL. (AR, BR, Carbine, MP5) **USMC - M320 **HMAF - AG-C/EGLM **Bundeswehr - AG36 **French Armed Forces - M203PI **Russian Army - BS-1 Tishina **PLA - Type 91 **KPA - BG-15 Muxa **MERC - GP-30 Obuvka **Shadow PMC - GLX-160 **Neo Soviets - GP-30 Obuvka *XM26 MASS - Underbarrel Shotgun. (AR, BR, Carbine) *Underbarrel Flamethrower - Shoots a controlled burst of flames. (AR, BR, Carbine) *Sawn-off - Cuts a portion of the barrel to increase spread and damage at the cost of accuracy and range. (Shotgun) *Laser Sight - Sight that shows where you're aiming at. (All weapons) Ammo Types *FMJ - Increases bullet penetration. (AR, BR, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol, Sniper Rifle, Handgun) *Hollow Point - Increases bullet damage. (AR, BR, Carbine, SMG, Machine Pistol, Sniper Rifle, Handgun) *00 Buckshot - Heavy shotgun pellets that inflict more damage in a specific body part. (Shotgun) *Flechette - Small pointy pellets that spread wider but are less powerful. (Shotgun) *Slug - Increases range but decreases damage. (Shotgun) *Explosive rounds - In anti-tanks sniper rifles, this ammo can penetrate thick material and then explode, killing everyone very close to the bullet. *HEAT - Ammunition that increases damage. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Guided Missile, MANPADS) *Incendiary Ammunition - Ammunition that sets a brief fire after exploding. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Guided Missile) *HE Ammunition - Ammunition that increases splash damage. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Guided Missile, MANPADS) Vehicle Attachments *IR Flares/Smoke - Guided missiles are deviated temporarily when these are released. (IFV, Tank, Howitzer, SPAAG, Helicopters, Jets, Transport Aircraft) *ATGM - Replaces mounted HMG for an ATGM. (4WD, Truck, IFV, Tank) *HE Ammunition - Ammunition that increases splash damage. (Tank, Howitzer) *Explosive Reactive Armor - Armor that increases explosive resistance. (Tank, SP Howitzer, IFV, SPAAG) *Co-axial Flamethrower - Adds a co-axial flamethrower. (Tank) *HUD - Adds the location of potential threats within the radius to the howitzer's HUD. *Scout Kit - Adds a bulldozer blade, a tow and a crane, helps to remove vehicles or tow howitzers. (Tank) *Active Radar Homing - Missile that automatically tracks the closest enemy aircraft. (Fighter, Strike Fighter, Bomber) *JDAM - Bomb guided by a console controlled by the co-pilot. (Strike Fighter, Bomber) *Guided Missile - Lock-on missile launched by the co-pilot. (Attack Helicopter) *Gunship - Adds a 25mm, a 40mm and a 105mm. (Excluding An-124) (Transport Aircraft) Perks Tier 1: These affect the player *Marathon: Increases player's top speed. Marathon Pro: Increased sprinting time. *Scavenger: Replenish ammo and grenades from dead enemies. Marathon Pro: Start with extra ammo and magazines. *Phantom: Invisible to equipment, sentry guns and thermal optics. Phantom Pro: Invisible to everything except the naked eye. *Hardline: Killstreaks take one kill less. Hardline Pro: Rollback Care Packages. *Flak Jacket: Increased explosive resistance. Flak Jacket Pro: Increased health by 3%. *Fireproof: Increased fire resistance. Fireproof Pro: Increased poison resistance. Tier 2: These affect the weapons *Double Tap: Increases ROF. Double Tap Pro: Decreases weapon switch time. *Sleight of Hand: Reload faster. Sleight of Hand Pro: ADS faster. *Overkill: Carry 2 attachments on your gun. Overkill Pro: Carry 3 weapons. *Phalcon Eye: Hold breath longer. Phalcon Eye Pro: Reduces recoil. *Steady Aim: More hipfire accuracy. Steady Aim Pro: Increases melee speed. *Inhuman Force: Increases average damage in hand-to-hand combat. Inhuman Force Pro: Increases speed when blocking attacks in hand-to-hand combat. Tier 3: These affect performance in the field *Special Shoes: Quiet footsteps. Special Shoes Pro: No falling damage. *Disarmer: Detect enemy equipment. Disarmer Pro: Hack enemy equipment, shows where a barrage strike will fall on minimap. *Medic: Get a second chance and pull your pistol out, can be revived. Medic Pro: Use your equipment when downed, bleed out takes way more. *Active Camouflage: Semi invisible when prone. Active Camouflage Pro: Semi invisible when crouched. *Grenade Bandolier: Increases number of lethal grenades x2. Grenade Bandolier Pro: Increases number of special grenades x2. *Leech: Regain health faster when killing an enemy. Leech Pro: Regain health faster by assist. Tier 4: These affect land vehicles *Greased Bearings: Turret tilts faster. *Water Cooler: Secondary HMG takes less to reload. *Leadfoot: Increases vehicle's top speed. *Ordnance Training: Reload main gun faster. *Monitor: Howitzers can see where a support flare was popped. Killstreaks: *2 Kills: Recon Spy Plane *3 Kills: Spy Plane Jammer *3 Kills: Explosive Robot (Slow and tracked version of the RC-XD, lacks timer) *4 Kills: Care Package *5 Kills: Rocket Barrage. (Like Mortar Strike from WaW) *6 Kills: Sentry Gun *7 Kills: AWACS: An E-3 Sentry or Beriev A-50. Improved version of SR-71, unjammeable, detects killstreaks and locations for rocket barrages. *7 Kills: Recon UAV: Launch an RQ-11 and tag enemies, includes radar and equipment jammer and a stun gun. *8 Kills: Heavy Bomber: A B-1B Lancer or Tu-160 carpet bombs a marked location. *9 Kills: Attack Drone: Deploy robot with dual miniguns and anautomat grenade launcher. *10 Kills: Juggernaut: Get into a Juggernaut's armor and use an MG3 and Super RedHawk. *10 Kills: Dogs: Call in a pack of ferocious dogs, allied dogs will be shown as German Shepherds, while enemy dogs will appear as Spanish Alanos. *12 Kills: Lethal Grenades, Special Grenades and Equipment Lethal Grenades *Frag Grenade *Tomahawk *Sticky Grenade *Molotov Cocktail *Anti-Tank Grenade *Magnetic Grenade: Device that is attracted to metal surfaces, has a 13 second timer. *Spike Grenade: When exploded, lots of dangerous spikes fly and injure or kill infantry. Special Grenades *Smoke Grenade *Flashbang *Kolokol-1 Gas *Decoy Grenade *EMP Grenade - Disables vehicles and other equipment within its range Equipment *Jammer *Motion Sensor *Explosive Charge *Explosive sensor: Rod that beeps when approaching an explosive. *Anti-personnel Mine *Anti-tank Mine *Tactical Insertion *Electric Mine: Mine that electrocutes personnel and disables vehicles for a short period of time. Category:Danger Close: Art of War Category:Danger Close Category:Games